Ways and Means
DOGGED SPECIAL PROSECUTOR PROMPTS C.J. TO PLAY A DANGEROUS POLITICAL GAME -- When a fearless special prosecutor (guest star Nicholas Pryor) begins investigating the President's (Martin Sheen) non-disclosure of his illness and issues subpoenas to the White House staff, C.J. (Allison Janney) cannily tries to light a backfire by dropping clues to the press that might ultimately force the replacement of the prosecutor with someone more favorable to the Administration. Elsewhere: a real forest fire rages in Wyoming but the governor is incensed when Bartlet backs the forestry experts who believe the fire should just burn itself out; the President is in a political bind as he decides whether or not to push for the repeal of the estate tax -- or "the death tax," as labeled by his savvy rivals, and a wary Donna (Janel Moloney) goes out on a blind date with a charming Republican (guest star Mark Feuerstein, "What Women Want") who might represent a conflict of interest. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn'Series regular Stockard Channing does not appear in this episode :Stockard Channing as 'Abigail Bartlet :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Oliver Platt as Oliver Babish :Ron Silver as Bruno Gianelli :Emily Procter as Ainsley Hayes Recurring cast :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper Guest Starring :Connie Britton as Connie Tate :Evan Handler as Doug Wegland :Mark Feuerstein as Cliff Calley :Miguel Sandoval as Victor Campos :Nicholas Pryor as Clement Rollins :Thom Barry as Mark Richardson :Edmund L. Shaff as Bill Horton Co-Starring :Jana Lee Hamblin as Reporter Bobbi :Devika Parikh as Bonnie :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Kim Webster as Ginger :Timothy Davis-Reed as Mark O'Donnell :Charles Noland as Reporter Steve :Max Chalawsky as Kinnis :Felix Solis as Hammaker :Andrea C. Robinson as Barbara :Tom McCarthy as Senator Randall Thomas :Lewis Grenville as Reporter :Stephanie Cantu as Reporter :Nadia Axakowsky as Reporter Quotes : Josh: These are members of the Congressional Black Caucus, can you think of any reason why they would oppose the Estate Tax? : Leo: Sure. : Josh: What? : Leo: The first generation of black millionaires is about to die. Trivia ERRORS *In the scene where C.J. is walking on the National Mall - she is walking away from the U.S. Capitol toward the Washington Monument, when she is met by two Congressional Staffers. They mention they had a meeting at the OEOB (Old Executive Office Building) and were going to stop by to see her. However, where C.J. is on the Mall (south side, near the Smithsonian Castle) is nowhere near to the White House or the OEOB. CONTINUITY *While Clement Rollins reads off the legal names of the White House staff being subpoenaed, he lists Toby's legal name as "Toby Zachary Ziegler." Later, during his deposition with Freedom Watch over Andy Wyatt concealing her pregnancy during the 2002 election, Toby states his full name is "Tobias Zachary Ziegler".Holy Night Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 3